


Дорогу осилит кающийся...

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Some Humor, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Вырезанная озвучка вырезанной сцены.
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Kudos: 3





	Дорогу осилит кающийся...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по просмотру вырезанной сцены с коленопреклонением, интерпретация выражений лиц и поз — всего лишь личное мнение автора.
> 
> Хуюмор.

**К Л И Н Т :** Сука, пиздец, ноги не держат, Старк помер, всех спасли, можно присесть и порыдать, пока никто не видит.

 **Т ’ Ч А Л Л А :** Бой окончен, Старк умер, Хоукай опустился на одно колено… Может, обычай какой? Как царю, мне положено чтить чужие обычаи.

 **К Э Р О Л :** Царь преклонил колено, отдавая последнюю дань, а я стою, как дура. Непорядок.

 **П И Т Е Р :** А прикольный обычай. Прям как у рыцарей.

 **С Т И В :** Я бы вообще лёг, но как-то некультурно выйдет.

 **остальные:** Стадный инстинкт, следуй стадному инстинкту…

 **AI - Т О Н И :** _(наблюдает со спутников)_ … Дебилы… Надеюсь, никому не придёт в голову ещё и положить моё тело в лодку и поджечь.


End file.
